


Five minutes

by IKissedAGirl



Series: Biadore [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Character, Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IKissedAGirl/pseuds/IKissedAGirl
Summary: Danny thinks he can make Roy cum in five minutes or less.





	Five minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these people, but this is fictional.
> 
> I also think it's kinda funny, that me, a lesbian, is writing about male gay sex, so beware for perhaps some over exaggerations or minor discrepancies.

Danny smiled when Roy lifted his hips because it meant he could pull the pants and boxers down to his knees, Roy breathed out somewhat heavily when Danny took his cock in his hand. "I've just realised something, I've never really seen Roy Jr up close properly"

Roy laughed, he had such a signature cackle, raspy and contagious. 

"What?" Danny smiled, 

"Roy Jr? Seriously?" 

"You shouldn't mock a man who has his teeth so close to your dick" The younger man had stopped smiling, his mouth paused mere millimetres from the tip of Roy Jr.

Roy stifled a smirk, "I'm sorry"

"You should be, now shut up I'm meant to be proving a point here" 

"You dont have to"

"You agreed to allow me to do this" he punctuated his statement by squeezing the base of Roy's already semi erection.

The older man took a sharp intake of breath before nodding stiffly.

"Good, think you can last five minutes?"

Danny looked directly into Roy's eyes as he pursed his lips around him, flicking his tongue out to taste the very tip.

His mouth moved further down to take as much of him in his mouth as he could, stroking the base with his right hand. He felt Roy instinctively grab the back of his head, Danny lifted his mouth off with a pop "Touch, and I bite" he threatened "hands behind your back" 

Roy gave him some kind of look, but complied none the less, he arched his back slightly to place his hands behind it, linking his fingers.

"Now will you finally let me suck your dick, no more distractions"

Danny near enough completely deepthroated him, Roy felt his cock become submerged in wet heat and groaned deeply. Danny moved quickly, rising and falling with his lips tightening, with every intention, Roy thought, of sucking his soul out. 

Intensity increased when Danny's hand found its way to stroke underneath his balls with one finger, he pushed against a spot that made Roy moan loudly which caused a smirk fom around Danny's stretched mouth as he pressed again, harder, sucking him down with further vigor.

Danny lightly ran his teeth along Roy's shaft before letting him out of his mouth. One impressive manoeuvre made Danny straddle Roy's hips with his hand going at quite a speed pumping his cock, he leant his head back to place his lips against Roy's neck before using his spare hand to pull on his dark hair, all this at once left Roy breathless as he couldn't move.

 "Jesus fuck" he moaned when Danny's hand paid special attention to the sensitive spot at the top of his cock, rubbing it with his thumb as pre cum gathered there, providing extra lubrication. Roy's body shook and Danny could hear him panting and cursing under his breath.

"That close already? It's only been three minutes" Danny joked when he felt Roy's dick get that little bit stiffer.

"Shut the fuck uuuuhp" 

"That's rude, I can stop ya know" his hand slowed down, now only ghosting over him.

"You bitch" Roy pushed his hips up in hope of gaining more contact. "And can I take my hands out now? This is fucking uncomfortable"

"That depends, are you gonna be nice?" 

"Ugh fine" 

"Doesnt sound like you want to cum really" Danny made a move as if you get up and walk away

"Okay okay, please" 

"Please?" Danny turned his head to look him in the eyes (what is he a fucking owl)

"Dont stop, please oh my god" he moaned when Danny grabbed him and pumped tightly.

"Not very convincing" Danny whispered in his ear 

"Please, please I am so fucking close please, I'll do anything please" 

"Wow did Bianca del Rio just beg? I shoulda got that on camera"

Roy groaned in frustration "you gonna let me cum or not?" He quivered when Danny's grip increasee along with the speed at which he was going at.

"Well since you asked so nicely"

_"Yess, fuck"_

When Danny kept going Roy felt that tightening in his balls that obviously Danny noticed too because he jacked him off like his life depended on it.

"Shit, yes, fuck right there" 

Roy's eyes fell back into his head which hit the back of the couch as he exploded. White flashed before his eyes and electricity shot up his back as he came all over Danny's fist. 

"Four and a half minutes, not very impressive" 

"I get it, you win now get off me you lump, you're surprisingly heavy" 

Danny sighed and then lifted his limber frame up off the body on which he was straddling to sit beside him on the sofa, he lifted his hand to his mouth to lick away the cum from his fingers.

"You're disgusting" Roy chuckled.

Danny moved the hand to Roy's mouth and tried to brush the left over white liquid on him, the other man ducked away, leaving it to smudge over his cheek.

Roy's mouth fell open in shock and slight disgust before coughing out a short laugh, "bitch" 

The younger man leant forward with his mouth to place his lips on Roy's cheek, cleaning away the mess before kissing a line down his neck to stop and suck at a patch of skin just below his jawline.

He whispered _fuck_ softly as Danny gained suction and added teeth, he was starting to learn why he was so popular, his mouth did great things.

 


End file.
